


Your eyes aren’t rivers there to weep

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hauntober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: What can a candle do?
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Your eyes aren’t rivers there to weep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciopudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciopudding/gifts).



> For Hauntober prompt day 23 : candles. Now with art by the incomparable acciopudding that is so beautiful I don't have the words to describe it.

A candle is a fragile flame that any breeze can snuff out. It's beautiful but bears the heavy burden of keeping the darkness at bay. The jedi are candles, precious little lights. So few, almost insignificant. And yet.

One of them had been almost snuffed out today, it's wick severed by a crimson blade. The little flame flickered under the assault. But it held on, two lights are stronger than one after all.

When Obi Wan lights the candle in their shared quarters that night with trembling hands, Qui Gon is here to steady him and they dream of warmth.


End file.
